


Home

by apexbeaer



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Explicit Language, It's Jason and Vaas, M/M, Mention of Gore, Mention of sex, [shows up late with starbucks to the fandom] ............i brought some fluff?, that's basically a warning of it's own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apexbeaer/pseuds/apexbeaer
Summary: He tried to explain it to his family and his friends but they didn’t listen. They didn’t hear the cry of the jungle, the thrum of the wildlife like he did. Sometimes in the dead of night, he wondered. He wondered what would happen if he dragged the Silver Dragon across Liza’s throat and stayed in the jungle with Citra and Dennis. A warrior most likely, the best warrior of them all. Freed them all from their oppressors. Able to kill Hoyt when no one thought it was possible.
A God of War.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [ shows up late with coffee, cigarette in mouth ] ah yes vaason i remember that

It was a marvel really, how easy coming back to the Rook Islands was. Too fucking easy. Once Jason was terrified of it, the endless jungles and the monstrosities it held but now he lived it. This was his life now and nothing was going to take that away from him. He made peace with his friends the moment he set foot in California, went to therapy and nothing. Nothing felt quite the way it felt when running through the jungles and swimming through shark-infested waters. It was home. It was his home.

He tried to explain it to his family and his friends but they didn’t listen. They didn’t hear the cry of the jungle, the thrum of the wildlife like he did. Sometimes in the dead of night, he wondered. He wondered what would happen if he dragged the Silver Dragon across Liza’s throat and stayed in the jungle with Citra and Dennis. A warrior most likely, the best warrior of them all. Freed them all from their oppressors. Able to kill Hoyt when no one thought it was possible.

A God of War.

The only thing that managed to slip through his bloodied hands was.

He jerked and automatically pressed the Silver Dragon dagger against the throat of whoever sat beside him. His mind was wandering as he carved symbols into the stick and he had let his guard down. “Now amante,” The voice purred. Once a voice he would’ve recoiled away from in disgust now he could only manage a flimsy smirk. “Is that anyway to greet me?” The tease was met with a glare sent the other’s way. Vaas’ face holding a smug expression as he pressed his neck against the blade, blood bubbling from the thin line where it left.

“You were supposed to be gone longer than just a few hours, Vaas. Don’t tell me you already made the drop and met with the clients.” The brunet grumbled, though he didn’t pull away the knife yet nor did he push it deeper into the other. The other quirked an eyebrow before pushing into the blade more to press a kiss against his lips, moaning lightly at the taste of the other. The American rolled his eyes and tried to keep a neutral look on his face as he slipped the knife back into its holster on his thigh. The hands came and slipped underneath the red singlet he was wearing, his own hands reached and wrapped around the wrists. “Vaas.” He hissed out.

“Don’t worry, I got a couple of our minions to do it.” He chuckled darkly, his calloused fingers teasing the skin where they stopped. “Y’know they won’t steal from the profits. They know Snow White’s gonna pop a cap in their asses if they do and his Prince Charming will be there, digging into their entrails to make it even more painful.” A snort escaped said Snow White as their lips met again, him being an active participant this time around and sliding his lips back against the other’s.

“You’re more of a hound than a Prince Charming. I need a fucking refund if you are.” A sentence that would’ve gotten him a shot in the stomach now rose a boisterous laugh from Vaas. Jason loosened his grip on the hands, allowing them to wander once more on his skin as he reached up to cup the other’s face careful with the bloodied mark he made on Vaas’ neck. Hell most of the scars that littered the other’s body was made by him, most of the scars that littered his own was made by Vaas; their own sick twisted brands of love to each other.

“Even better, who would want to be a shitty Prince Charming? Fucking Snow White’s hound, that’s where it’s at. Though you couldn’t tame me if you even tried, isn’t that right, J?” He purred into the other’s ear. Vaas’ hand trailed lower into his pants and the American frowned before pulling his hands away and twisting as he lifted his leg to deliver a hard swift kick to his chest so the other’s hands fell away along with the body, a grunt escaping Vaas as he fell against the ground. “Hijo de la gran puta!” The other cursed loudly, sitting up from his place on the dirt, glaring daggers at the American and Jason could only roll his eyes at the other before he flicked out the dagger once again and carving into the wood in his other hand.

Of course stabbing the fucker didn’t work on Vaas, hell Vaas tried killing him several times and it always failed. So returning to Rook Islands and seeing that Vaas was still alive and kicking, pissed him the fuck off. Now he knew how Vaas felt when he cheated death multiple times. Everything returned at once like a bicycle you never truly forget your first kill and he stormed one of Vaas’ pirate camps; Snow White was back and here to stay.

He smirked slightly at the memory, seeing Vaas’ face when he came back bloodied and full of his arsenal. Vaas lifting his gun to shoot him before he dropped it, knowing there was no point in going through the same insanity once again. Jason becoming a part of Vaas’ crew, second-in-command. They dealt more in the drug cartel (taking a lot of persuading on Jason’s part); the would-be slaves and prostitutes battered and beaten were finally able to leave to go home with a consolation of a few thousands of dollars. Plus it was easier to wheel around drugs than actual living people.

Hoyt’s clients were all but happy on how they was running the island now but they couldn’t give two fucks about them. Of course they sent people to flush the pirates (his newly formed surrogate family at the time) away but they didn’t last long with how Vaas and Jason worked and together they were lethal. Hell they first fucked in one of the client’s mercenaries’ camp, adrenaline rushing through the both of them as things blew apart around them and Jason was the one to pull Vaas in for a hungry kiss before pinning Vaas to the wall of the burning building and fucked him then and there.

It wasn’t romantic in the least, hell it was probably one of the stupidest things in the world but Jason wasn’t one to fall into that romantic category anyway. That was Liza’s shtick, he just went along with it when they were dating. Hands returned underneath his shirt and this time he ignored it though by the burning of his face and Vaas’ chuckle, he couldn’t hide the fact that the shorter man teasing him was getting him hot and heavy.

“Amante.” There was the fucking purr of his nickname once again and he could only close his eyes and still his hands to not cut himself as the hot mouth pressed just under his ear. “Now, how am I supposed to be gone for a full day without mi cielo? Mi blanquito?”

“Use your right hand.” He grumbled out, peeking one of his eyes open to look at the offended look on Vaas’ face. A smirk twisting its way on his lips as he turned his head and pressed a kiss to the other’s nose. “I’m flattered, really that you would dump your duties on someone else less capable,” Vaas opened his mouth to retort but he moved his hand to cover it, dagger in hand as he opened his eyes. “Just to spend the whole day with me but really? The clients were going and excited to meet Vaas Montenegro, the man who cheated death, not minion number five.” Jason reminded, dropping his hand once again and returning to carving into the wood.

“It was actually minion number fifteen.” The snarky comment only was met with a roll of the eyes. “Jason, Jason, Jason.” He chanted, his accent thick against his ear. “Are you listening, are you feeling me?” Vaas purred, curling his fingers against the American’s side and pulling him into his arms and onto his lap. His eyes fluttered closed as he was lifted into the other’s lap.

“That better be a gun in your pants, Vaas.” Jason sighed out once he settled into the other’s lap. A low husky chuckle was his answer and another slow huff of air escaped the American.

“And if it’s not, what are you going to do?”

“This dagger will be where your ‘gun’ is.” Vaas let out a thoughtful hum, brushing his nose against the curve of the brunet’s neck and pressing his lips against the pale skin. Jason shivered underneath the tender affections, unconsciously tilting his head to the side.

“What if I want your dagger instead?” The America let out a breathless laugh, his cheeks flooding with red.

“That was a fucking stupid line if I ever heard one.” He grumbled, ducking his head and trying to concentrate on the wood in his hands; no pun intended. Vaas leaned closer, the American swore slightly as he bent a bit extending his hands to accommodate the sudden weight and not get stabbed in the process.

“Did it work though?” The man whispered hoarsely into his ear. He tucked his lower lip under his teeth, he would be lying if he said it didn’t but he definitely didn’t want to give Vaas the benefit. He stood up abruptly nearly causing said man to fall off once again.

“Get your ass in our cabin and I’ll show you how much it worked.” Jason said over his shoulder, smirking as he holstered the knife and tossed the half-finished totem into the fire. Padding over to the cabin with Vaas following closely behind.  


End file.
